enough time to cover a heartbeat
by doroniasobi
Summary: waiting for someone when she's got someone waiting, too. — Chihaya, Taichi, and Arata


**notes** first time in Chihayafuru fandom. also, much thanks to Frog-kun, who titled this thing for me. :3

* * *

><p><strong>enough time to cover a heartbeat;<strong>

* * *

><p>The alarm has been ringing for no longer than a minute before Chihaya jerks awake and sits up in bed, running a stiff hand through her hair. She looks out the window; it's still dark, and it's raining, and it is four fifty in the morning and she has time. Sucking in a sharp breath, she folds her knees against her chest and waits to brace herself from the cold before throwing her blankets off and swinging her feet out of bed. As she does so, Taichi, on the futon next to hers, stirs.<p>

Chihaya thumps her way to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, rubbing sleep out of her face with her thumb. There is still time when she checks her phone. It is five o'clock. She shuffles back at five seventeen, a wet face towel draped over her shoulder and Taichi's awake, with his elbow holding him up as he blinks in wakefulness, eyes sleepy but still awake.

"You're going?" he asks. "At this time?" He reaches over and fumbles with the alarm clock. "It's still early, Chihaya. Go back to sleep." He doesn't hide the displeasure in his voice.

Chihaya doesn't seem to hear it anyway. "I won't be long," she promises. "Turn around, I need to change."

Taichi stares at her. Then he turns around and snorts, shifting under the covers. Chihaya watches him for a bit, sees the patch of light from the night sky touch his shoulder, cast in shadow. She takes a step closer to where Taichi is and crouches down, reaches a hand out curiously and wonders if the light would slither through her fingers.

"Are you done yet?"

Chihaya jumps and snatches her hand back. Taichi's already turned back around, blinking in surprise when she's there, next to him. "What?"

She grins at him sheepishly. "Sorry. Turn around, turn around."

Taichi sighs; does so. Chihaya pulls on a pair of pants and wonders why, even when his back is turned, it feels like he's still watching her.

"What if his train is delayed?" Taichi's voice is quiet and still a little bit rough from sleep.

"I'll come back soon, then." Chihaya pulls on a hoodie and nudges Taichi with her foot.

"Not if his flight isn't delayed." There was a note of resentment there. Chihaya looks over at the alarm clock; she'd set it early and quiet so it wouldn't wake Taichi. It was unfortunate that it did, anyway.

"See you later, Taichi!" She grabs the end of his covers and pulls them over his head. Taichi lets out a frustrated groan.

"Don't wake up the others."

Chihaya nods, takes her cell phone with her, and leaves.

The lobby is empty. Chihaya walks outside and shivers as wind whips around her legs. She stares expectantly at the line of taxis, but no one gets out and the streets are empty. She wonders what it means when it doesn't surprise her in the least. Just to make sure, she walks around for a bit on the streets just outside the block of buildings in the area.

There are a few cab drivers on the sidewalk with their doors open, smoking, and Chihaya sniffs, covering her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. Someone walks past her and into a building. Chihaya doesn't see which one, doesn't bother to check. Instead, she keeps her eyes on the cabs she sees on the road and concentrates on the feeling in her gut as she watches each one pass her by. They're all empty. One of them actually stops a few feet away from her and Chihaya's heart pounds with excitement.

"Ara—"

A middle-aged lady and her husband step out of the taxi. Chihaya catches her own voice and bites her lip. By then, it's her sixth round on that same street. She turns back and rubs at her cheeks; decides to wait inside the building instead.

The lobby is decidedly warmer as she runs over scenarios in her head; the most dramatic ones come first. A train crash. A bomb in a train, causing it to crash. A car crash, all sorts of things crashing and making the news. More rational possibilities don't come until Chihaya checks for the time on her phone. Five fifty two. It's been more than an hour since she's been awake. Her mind whirls. Arata going home. Arata having someone else with him. Arata's train delayed.

_What if his train is delayed?_

Taichi's voice plays back in her head.

Chihaya checks for the time. Six o'clock. It is as good as self-evident.

She tries not to make so much noise as she slides her card into the slot, nine floors up. The door closes a little too loudly, though; Chihaya winces.

"Late?"

Taichi's turned on his side, eyes closed. Chihaya's gaze meets the floor. She steps over him and drops her phone onto her own futon.

"Didn't come," she says to Taichi, even though she knows that he already knows. She stands there, wondering what to do next. Does one go back to bed at six in the morning? Taichi looks up at her with sleep-mussed hair and half-lidded eyes. Chihaya wonders if he's putting on an act, wonders if he's actually been awake, waiting, while pretending to be asleep.

"Go back to bed, Chihaya."

Chihaya lets out a little sigh. "Cold."

"Then use mine. I'll switch with you."

Chihaya glances at him and crouches, crawling over. Taichi worms his way into Chihaya's futon and shudders.

"You're right. It is cold."

"Cold outside, too." Chihaya yawns and takes in what's left of Taichi's body heat as she remembers the temperatures outside. The sky is lighter now, but everything is still. Still quiet. She huddles close, under the covers. She can hear Taichi's calm breathing, and she imagines the smooth beating of his heart that goes with it.

It isn't morning yet. She closes her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Owari<em>

_2012.02.03_


End file.
